


That`s Impossible

by imnotnormal115



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Zayn, Eskimo Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Picnic, Size Kink, Stalker Behaviour O.O, Too much fluff, Ziall Horlik, baby!Niall, first time using present tense DX, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotnormal115/pseuds/imnotnormal115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Z."</p><p>"I love you more,"</p><p>"That`s impossible," Niall says giggling and Zayn grins, noticing the flowers still in his baby boy`s hair. Zayn leans forward slowly and links their noses together both lover`s soaking in their bond, never wanting to escape this moment, never wanting any of this to end.</p><p>{Or the one where Zayn takes his baby boy out on a picnic to celebrate Father`s Day!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	That`s Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> First ageplay and first writing in present tense so sorry for awkward sentences XD Thanks!

Zayn loves his baby. 

Maybe... a little too much.

Through countless days, Zayn finds himself watching the little boy. It`s like his own little secret where he`d gaze at closed eyes and puckered lips around a binky whilst the angel curled into his lap fast asleep. He admires long full lashes whilst tracing invisible patterns against the baby soft skin of his cheeks and sometimes seeing faint tear tracks where they both have had a rough day and a pang of guilt would revive as Zayn would kiss them both.

The baby loves his binky; they were an inseparable match which made waking up a lot easier for the both of them. Zayn quickly catches this and in the dead of mornings when the pale boy would still lie asleep in his crib, Zayn would carefully creep into his room, dodging every toy that would ruin his cover and would carefully shove down the bars of the crib and sit quietly on the floor by the still unconscious baby. First, he`d watch the steady rise and fall of the baby`s chest and revel in the soft snores that came from him. He`d think of how he`d ever come across a human so beautiful and special to him as he`d watch the baby, drowning in his beauty. Then abruptly, he`d swiftly snatch the Mickey Mouse binky from slightly bruised lips watching as immediately after, the sleeping beauty would stir an inch and scrunch his face in semi conscious with the absence of the plastic in his mouth. Smiling, Zayn would watch as the angel would come alive, eyes fluttering and revealing the deep swirls of blues that mixed with one another, unfocused and filled with sleep.

However, Zayn doesn`t just do it when his baby is fast asleep.

No, in fact he finds himself just leaning against the doorway regarding an unaware Niall, a smile working it`s way to his lips as he watched his angel in the middle of the carpeted floor; his thin eyebrows drawn together, his teeth piercing at his pink lips, his cheeks flushed as the look of concentration labeled his baby`s face and Zayn thinks he is a complete and utterly adorable sight.

He can`t see what Niall is drawing but it is Father`s Day afternoon after all and Zayn has a pretty good idea.

Niall finally catches notice of his boyfriend after a couple of minutes and his huge blue eyes widen. He brings the paper to his chest so Zayn wouldn`t see as Zayn pushes himself off the wall and toward Niall with a smirk.

He picks up his baby, placing him on his hip.

"Z I`m not finished," Niall argues, the paper slipping from his protective grasp as Zayn grabs the paper from him and holding it up high so Niall couldn`t reach.

"Oh, yeah?" Zayn responds, looking over the paper. It`s a picture of a blond hugging a very tall man that somewhat resembles himself. Hearts are scattered around the figures and at the top of the page "Happy Z Day" is printed in cursive in blue marker.

"You made this for me?" Zayn turns his head at Niall and when Niall gives a shy nod, suddenly self conscious of his drawing. Zayn picks up on his reaction and lunges at his baby`s face and neck; placing quick little kisses on each sight of skin, causing Niall to squeal and throw up giggles.

"And just for this I have a little surprise for you," Zayn knows Niall loves surprises and how his eyes would blow with untamable interest and excitement. 

"Yayyyyyy!" Niall throws up his arms ecstatic and Zayn loves to see his baby in such joy. 

"To the kitchen!" Zayn shouts and Niall maneuvered to Zayn`s back side with his own victorious shout.

Soon in the kitchen, flour`s scattered about on the floor, yolk is everywhere (no telling where the shells went) and Niall`s just about covered in chocolate syrup from head to toe and Zayn is trying his hardest not to burn the cookies that were in the oven. 

"That`s a lot of cookies," Niall speaks hungrily, regarding the huge purple bowl containing the precious double fudge chocolate cookies in all it`s glory.

Zayn glances at him from beating another batter. "Baby, you already had six, you`ll get a tummy ache. And you know how much you hate tummy aches,"

Niall groans, staring at the goodness; already beginning to smell the cookies in the oven and the smell of pure milk chocolate that boiled slowly in a pot on the stove.  
What are they going to do with all these cookies, Niall wonders. Maybe Z would going to invite Lou and Harry over to eat the cookies. And Louis and him could finish their Lego house they started last time they visited.

"Are we gonna invite Lou and Hazza over?" Niall starts to kneed the dough and place a tiny piece on a cookie sheet one at a time whilst Zayn helped him.  
"Louis got his wisdom teeth pulled out this morning and Harry`s taking care of him," Both of them knew that Harry and Louis were inseparable especially with their lifestyle being very similar to theirs.

Finishing up the last amounts of cookie dough, Niall whines, "Then what are we gonna do with all these-" Zayn, being fed up with his baby`s continuous moans, he grabs Niall`s face and shuts him up with a kiss. Niall is too busy savoring the taste of cookies mixed with the taste of Zayn to feel Z`s grimy fingers stroking his face into the intoxicating kiss. Gently pushing Niall`s body against the counter with his hips and trapping him, Zayn kisses him a little longer before giving a final tug at his bottom lip before pulling away.

Their foreheads touching one another`s, Zayn opens his eyes expecting to see happy sparkly blue eyes but Niall reaches up, eyes closed. Zayn closes his own another smile appearing at his lips, expecting a velvety mouth on his once more but he feels a light pressure against his nose instead. Surprised by the touch, Zayn opens his eyes to closed lids as a rather adorable round nose nuzzles lightly against his. Zayn can feel his heart swell in his chest as he cups his baby`s head and begin moving his nose with Niall`s slowly.

"You are adorable," Zayn pulls back his hands on either side of Niall`s face and he finally met blue as Niall giggles, flushing lightly at his words.

"Your cookies are burning," He whispers and Zayn laughs.

"I don`t care," Zayn goes to kiss at Niall`s face again as Niall giggles uncontrollably clutching at his shirt.

The two finish baking not even bothering about the mess and decides to lounge around the living room. Niall laying on Zayn`s chest, his legs tangles with his as the immodest couple explore the fine art of eskimo kissing. That is until a reluctant Zayn drags a still sticky Niall to what has been planned as a quick shower together but ends up to be much longer than intended.  
~

It `s safe to say that Niall being excited is an understatement.

Zayn refuses to tell his adorable baby boy where there heading so Niall decide to name all the places that he could remember where Zayn promised a surprise.

"Are we going to the candy store?!" Blue eyes filling with animation, peering up wide full of colour at a smiling Zayn.

Zayn laughed, glancing at a now pouting Niall before turning back to the road. "Nope, guess again," 

"Um... toy store?!"

Zayn makes a turn onto a small dirt path knowing Niall was to excited to notice the small transformation. "You got a toy last week, bud,"

"The pub?" Niall questions as a joke after a few seconds but Zayn doesn`t know that and he glances at him through his Ray Bans and Niall could imagine the pointed look and a raised eyebrow. Niall, not being able to control himself, throws up giggles at the image.

After he calms down, he decides to continue the game, not once glancing out the wide windows. "Umm... are we going to see uncle Liam?"

"Nope,"

"Z that`s not fair, give me a hint!" Niall whines.

"What`s the magic word?"

Niall pouts. "Please?"

"Look up, baby," Zayn nods toward the windshield making Niall glance up at the tall trees, the leaves shielding together causing the afternoon sun rays barely transparent against the trees. The main road was far but visible through the trees, the sound of driving cars barely audible as the sound of animals were the only things heard. Zayn looks over at a gaping Niall and Zayn feels his lips turn upward as saw the reflection of the beautiful woods in Niall`s eyes. 

"Pick a spot, baby," Zayn speaks softly to the small Irish beauty.

Niall looks at Zayn a mind blowing grin erupting on his face that makes Zayn want to build a city dedicated to his baby at his excitement. Niall picks the perfect spot for their afternoon date. Well at least that`s what Niall thinks it is.

They hop out, Niall rushes out to the thick tree he picked out and jumps, spins and giggling excitedly around the tree whilst looking up at the bright sky.  
Zayn stares at him, practically bouncing to join his baby`s joy but he pulls his attention from him and brings out a blanket and a picnic basket from the car and they settle under the thick tree.

On top of the blue snug blanket Zayn pulls Niall on his lap and Zayn gestures Niall to open the wooden picnic basket. Niall squeals and claps his hands filled with rapture as he takes out the familiar purple container that`s stuffed with the homemade baked cookies they made the day before. Placing it on the blanket he also takes out a small bowl of melted chocolate and a small case of strawberries.

Then deeper in its confinements, Zayn pulls out mini containers and jars of freshly baked cupcakes, chocolate double fudged brownies, chocolate covered Oreos and M&Ms.  
Niall gasps as each one was taken out and once Zayn has them all on display, Niall turns to see the face that took care of him, the face he falls in love with all over again every time Zayn amazes him.

"I love you," Niall tells him before diving into pink lips and Zayn`s grip tightens a little around his waist, making sure his lips spells out four big words, "I love you too."  
Throughout there pleasant afternoon, M&Ms were thrown at one another, giggles rung in Zayn`s ears and as Zayn adores red ears and a grin he couldn`t help but laugh with. The strange couple feeds each other chocolate strawberries dipped in the warm chocolate, teasingly moaning at the taste to rile up the other.

Before he sat down, Zayn notices that there was a patch of flowers beside the tree and he conquered up a plan. Picking them gently, he slides them ever so lightly into brown roots when Niall is distracted with a crowd of lady bugs that manages to crawl on his leg without him knowing.

After half eaten cookies and empty jars and containers were discarded, Zayn ever so gently tackles Niall to the woodland ground and kisses his face all over. Niall giggles uncontrollably as he feels the soft lips that he`s got memorized, pleading for every line and wrinkle and stretch of those lips he loves to be against his skin every chance he could get. 

Kissing his forehead, cheeks, ears, jaw and nose and then finally stopping at his lips.

"Love you,"

Niall breathes. "Love you more,"

"That`s impossible,"

They kiss, legs beginning to wrap around Zayn`s waist, pale fingers dipping into silky black hair, while strong hands came up to caress both flushed pink cheeks in the needy passionate kiss that swelled with the taste of sweet sugar.

Zayn finally pulls away from the sweet kiss, breathing hard as he leans his head against his lover`s. He takes in Niall`s flushed face, messy red lips gasping for air and big blue eyes that appears more vibrant than normal. He knew that look. Niall`s body is on fire with want that his face grows hot in embarrassment. Zayn could feel the growing hardness in between Niall`s legs that remains wrapped around him. At the sight of his lover ashamed of his own sudden desire Zayn bites his lip and grinds down hard, causing Niall to throw his head back, eyes closed and mouth wide open reveling in the pleasure that shoots magically up his body. Zayn continues the hard roll of his hips, mesmerized at Niall`s sexy reaction. Choked whines and breathless pants kiss hard and biting at Zayn`s ears and Zayn barely catches what Niall said next,

"Zayn," He pants out desperately, opening unfocused blue eyes peering up at Zayn. Zayn almost comes at the sight.

"I want... I can`t,"

"Cum for me baby," Zayn breaths.

At the wrecked command, Niall shrieks erotically as the friction became too much to handle and he paints the inside of his underwear white. The look from Niall pushes Zayn over the edge and he fell into Niall`s actions, and fell over Niall so he was beside him. Pants mingle in the air as they turn to look at one another. Their mouths turn upwards goofy at the sight of each other and Zayn pulls them together, so they are face to face.

Enjoying the silence and just admiring one another deep in their own thoughts. Loving everything about each other. Nothing can come between the strange couple. Absolutely nothing.

"I love you, Z,"

"I love you more,"

"That`s impossible," Niall says giggling and Zayn grins, noticing the flowers still in his baby boy`s hair. Zayn leans forward slowly and links their noses together both lover`s soaking in there bond, never wanting to escape this moment, never wanting any of this to end.

The strange couple timidly decided to start this relationship a few months ago but now have no intentions of loosing what they`ve grown to be.


End file.
